Where there's a Jonas, there's a way
by Kelly.Black.Is.My.Name
Summary: When Honest Kiss, a new band to the music scene, gets signed to do a two year tour with the Jonas Brothers, will romance occur? or will the past continue to get in the way? TITLE CHANGE!
1. Chapter 1: I'm Sorry

Disclaimer: i do not own the Jonas Brothers.

**Chapter 1: I'm Sorry…**

"Addie! Wait!" he yelled out into the silent night.

She was running, running away from her problems, trying to runaway from life in general. She had no idea where she was so she collapsed into the soft grass. Tears ran down her face, tasting salt on her tongue, bitter of sorrow.

Addie could hear footsteps arriving closer as someone approached her. She raised her head to see Big Rob.

"Addie everyone's worried, you shouldn't run off in the dark in an unknown town at night." He scolded.

"Screw it!" she yelled frustrated at everything as she roughly wiped away her tears.

"You don't mean that." Rob sighed.

"I can't and I won't go back…" she yelled.

"Addie, everything seems bad now, but sleep on it." Rob suggested.

She gave a halfhearted shrug as she slipped on her sunglasses shielding her red puffy eyes and pulled on her hood.

Addie stopped outside of the door to the bus; Rob wasn't going to let her go anywhere no matter how badly she wanted to disappear into the darkness. She opened the door as she walked straight through the crowded living room heading towards her bed.

"Addie?" a few voices asked.

She held her head low as she slipped onto her bunk pulling the drapes, secluding herself from everything on the outside.

"Ads, talk to me." Came Bridgett's voice.

"Go away, B." Addie moaned, throwing her head into her pillow.

"Not until we talk." B decided. "I'll stand out here all night, Addie; you know I will."

Addie threw open the curtain glaring at B, but allowing room for her to sit down.

"Talk to me." B demanded.

"You know I hate talking about my feelings." Addie groaned.

"Too bad. Tell me everything."

Addie hadn't opened herself up in years, since she was thirteen, now four months from turning seventeen.

"Fine. You asked for it. My dad is a lawyer and lives in Orange County, he left when I was born. He was married with kids, had an affair with my mom, and because of that here I am. My mom got cancer, I was all she really had left and I, a 14 year old had to watch my mom die. She went into remission and we thought we had beaten it after fighting it for so long but it came back a month later in November. My mom passed away on February 26. I moved in with my Aunt Cindy, she was glad I got signed to do a 2 year tour, she's not the maternal sort, she'd rather go out and party until dawn the next day then take care of some orphaned teenager. One of my last relatives I still keep in touch with, Jason, my cousin, got sent to Iraq and his brigade already got hit by a road side bomb, he barely made it. And truly the only person that really understood it all I haven't seen since I was 14 because my mom sent him off to military school, my big brother. She let everything out between her sobs.

Addie slipped back on her sunglasses and tried to wipe away the tears on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry…" B gasped pulling her into a tight hug.

Addie clung to her, letting her tears out.

B slipped into the kitchenette, grabbing a pint of chocolate ice cream.

Addie took it more than willingly, diving into the goodness.

"Ads, if there's anything I can do.." B began.

"I know." Addie smiled. " Just throw the tabloid away."

Addie drew the curtains again pouring herself into the ice cream.

-**in the living room**-

"Joe, go talk to her." B demanded with her hands on her hips.

"No, I screwed up…" he mumbled.

"Don't be a coward! I never thought Joe Jonas to be a chicken." B mocked.

"Joe, you know you owe it to her," Kevin sighed behind his book.

"I know, it's just, she already yelled at me…" he whined.

"Well, when a tabloid catches your boyfriend kissing Vanessa Hudgens, Hayden Panatierre, and your best friend, how would you feel? She was hurt, confused and angry." B tried to explain to Joe.

**-Flash Back-**

"Addie I really care about you." Joe gulped over his mocha Cappuccino.

"I get it really." She sighed wiping her watering eyes.

"It's just with AJ things are different." Joe tried to explain.

"So I was just a small ego boost to land you another girl." Addie shrieked.

"Addie please don't be like that." Joe began taking her hand in his.

"Whatever Joe, have a nice life." Addie scoffed pulling her hand away as she stormed out of the small corner coffee shop crying.

A month later her band, Honest Kiss, gets signed to do one of the biggest tours through Hollywood Records, a dream for them. But then so do the Jonas Brothers.

**-End Flash Back-**

It was two weeks into the tour and there was already major drama-rama. With Nick, Miley, Joe, AJ, and now Addie and Jake had been hit too.

Addie whipped out her phone as she dialed Jake's number.

"Hey babe," his smooth voice answered cool and collected.

"Don't you 'Hey babe' me, you jerk!" she yelled.

"What's wrong?" he asked playing the completely oblivious card.

"I saw People, Tiger Beat, Celeb-Weekly, I can't believe you would do this to me! We're through Jake! Done! I hate you and I don't think I'll ever, ever be able to forgive you." She hung up before she could listen to his groveling apology.

Tears wouldn't stop falling, she was never one to sit and cry over things that happened to her, but this was the straw that completely broke her down.

"Addie?" a smoothing voice broke the still silence.

"Go away Joe." She warned.

"Are you okay?" he asked sincerely.

"Yeah peachy keen." She scoffed opening her curtain.

"I'm sorry." He shrugged, Joe couldn't think of anything else he could say in this awkward situation. After not talking for a month and still not talking for another two weeks even though they were on the same bus caused major tension on the bus.

"No," she began, "I'm sorry for the last month and two weeks, I shouldn't be mad and you didn't deserve me yelling at you."

"You were upset it's cool." He smiled.

That smile could melt any girl's heart as Addie tried to not notice that smile.

"I just thought Jake was different."

"Obviously the guys a jerk and not good enough for you." Joe stated as though it was the simplest thing in the world.

"I guess he is. Ever since we got signed big about four months ago he's changed… like my fame is really his fame." Addie sighed.

"A fame free loader! I hate those." Joe laughed.

Addie smiled as Joe sat next to her.

"I'm sorry about AJ." Addie mumbled.

"Don't be, I mean really she wasn't worth it." He shrugged.

"But still you went through hell and I wasn't helping by causing all the extra tension and drama on the bus." She sighed.

"But we're cool now?" Joe asked.

"Yeah we're fine." Addie smiled.

Joe immediately brightened up to hear her say those words, he truly had missed her even though she had been right there, and she wasn't there to him.

Joe slurped half of his Red Bull as he glanced at her. It wasn't an awkward silence but a full, soothing silence.

Joe couldn't help but pull her into a tight hug as her head rested into his collarbone, nuzzling his neck. His strong arms held her tightly, as he kissed her forehead.

please please review, tell me what you thinK! :)


	2. Chapter 2: What?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Jonas Brothers or anything well known.

"Addie, breakfast." Joe whispered shaking her slightly.

"Joe, too early…" she mumbled.

"Come on. It's pancakes!" Joe whined.

She opened her eyes to see him giving her the infamous Joe puppy pout with the lip quiver and all.

"Fine." She laughed rubbing her eyes and stretching.

She pulled on her hoodie as her red plaid flannel pajamas dragged the floor.

"Morning." Everyone chimed in unison like the Brady Bunch family.

"Morning." She smiled taking her seat next to Joe.

Kevin flipped two pancakes onto her plate. Surprisingly he was an excellent cook and his pancakes were like a piece of heaven.

Addie let the syrup drizzle onto them as she began to stuff her face.

"We'll be there in about an hour," Tony yelled.

The boys sprawled on the couch as Addie slipped into the shower. The water felt amazing as she washed her hair. After fifteen minutes she pulled on her skinny jeans and long T with a tank underneath. For some reason Addie loved layers it totally fitted her style.

Her hair was wet as she plopped onto her bed.

"I'm out," she yelled.

Immediately two girls sprinted for the door but B beat Kayla by a long shot. Kayla set her stuff on the chair next to the door as she went to the back lounge to join Brit.

Addie went into the living room as she sat between Nick and Joe.

"What's the story morning glory?" Joe smiled.

"The story is we have along day ahead of us." She joked.

It was true-they had an interview, a concert and a photo shoot. Addie glanced at her phone- 8:30. They had two hours before madness would begin.

Joe gave her a smile as she sat on her bunk. Her straightener sat heating up as she ran her chestnut colored hair through it. It went from wavy to perfectly straight thanks to her amazing Chi.

Joe sat next to her as he watched her fix her hair.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing. Let me." He offered taking her Chi.

Joe gently finished the back of her hair as he fixed her bangs, careful not to burn her.

"Thanks Joe." She smiled, glancing into the mirror. Her hair fell to the end of her shoulder blades.

Addie watched as Joe began straightening his own hair.

"Let me." She laughed taking the Chi.

Gently she fixed his hair in true Joe Jonas fashion.

"Hurry up guys!" Kevin screeched.

Joe glanced up at the mirror as he gave her an approval nod and smile. Addie adjusted her shirt and hair as the butterflies in her stomach erupted.

"You look beautiful." Joe assured her as he put his hands on her shoulder.

So gentle, so warm, so assuring and sturdy that it sent chills up her spine.

Addie pulled Joe into a grasping tight hug as they left the tour bus.

She followed Kevin as they entered the building. There were 12 chairs as they sat down. The band for the Jonas Brothers sat behind them in the background including our manager, Michael.

"Welcome to People studios, I'm Priscilla and as you know we're doing a four page spread over the Burning up Tour featuring the Jonas Brothers and Honest Kiss." A tan 6'0 foot woman smiled taking the chair across from them.

"So we have the Jonas Brothers and Honest Kiss here today. So tell me how has the tour gone so far?" Priscilla began starting the recording contraption sitting next to her.

"It really has been a blast for all of us," B smiled.

"Joe, do you think Honest Kiss has potential to make it to the big times?"

"I do, their songs are phenomenal, and every single one of them has unspeakable talents." Joe chimed giving Addie a reassuring nod.

"So this tour lasts how long exactly?" Priscilla asked.

"Two years," Addie smiled.

"Do you think Europe is calling?"

"I really hope so, I know we're going to England," Kevin informed. "So look out UK fans."

"So here's a good topic. Relationships. How are they holding up?" she asked staring at a few of them.

Addie shuffled in her chair, after all People magazine had been the main source leak of her cheating-scum-bag-ex-boyfriend.

"Kevin?" she began going down the row.

"Single." He simply shrugged.

"Nick how's Miley?"

"We broke up like three months ago I think." He shrugged.

"Joe how are you and AJ?"

"We talked it out and decided to make our relationship strictly platonic." He shrugged.

"Addie how's your home boyfriend Jake?" she raised her eyebrows.

"We broke up." she stated trying to pick her words carefully.

"I hear he was caught kissing 3 different girls at Zac Efron's party is this true?"

"I assume so." She shrugged trying not to let Priscilla get to her.

"Next question." Joe glared.

Priscilla gave him a smirk as she looked at her paper.

"So Honest Kiss is there any flares more than friendly with these outstanding brothers?" she looked between Joe and Addie.

"Not particularly. I mean we might as well be family. Two years of touring on one single bus, we're just really good friends," B smiled.

"So all relationships are platonic?" she asked looking at each person in turn.

"Yes." Kevin smiled.

"Well thank you for coming," Priscilla smiled shaking each persons hand.

"Glad to have come." Kevin smirked before Michael began waving everyone out of the studio and back onto the bus.

_**Pretty please with sugar on top read and review and tell me what you think! **_


	3. Authors Note

1

Hey people.

Sorry I haven't updated in forever! School has been insane and I actually have 24 chapters written out I just haven't had time to get them on the computer... but tomorrow I have the day off and ill do my best to put some chapter up!

Thanks for Reviewing!


	4. Chapter 3: Texas Sky

1

The crowd yelled as Honest Kiss stepped onto the huge stage. The Texas sky sat above them clear and beautiful right at dusk. Houston, Texas.

"How's everyone doing tonight?" Addie shouted.

To answer her question the screaming rose two levels higher.

"Good to hear," B laughed strapping up her guitar.

"We're glad to be here tonight," Kayla smiled.

"We are Honest Kiss," Brit yelled.

They began playing Addie's favorite song 'What's Perfect Anyway?'.

After two songs they stopped as the crowd went insane.

"Well I think we all know what time it is." Addie smiled.

"I don't know if they're ready for this!"Kayla yelled.

Addie was sure the screaming had broken the sound barrier.

"Please Welcome," Brit began.

"Onto the stage," Kayla smiled.

"Under the Houston night sky!" B yelled taking off her guitar.

"The Jonas Brother!" Addie yelled.

The three boys ran onto the stage as Honest Kiss stepped back out of the spot light.

"Give a huge applause for Honest Kiss!"Joe shrieked pulling Addie into the spot light.

The yelling continued as the four girls waved while exiting the stage.

Addie chugged her water as she watched the boys perform from back stage.

Kayla and Brit were dancing as B sat laughing at them.

'Backstage fun', Addie thought to herself.

Joe did his huge back flip as they finished out Hold On.

"We only have two more songs," Kevin sighed.

"Kevin they're not ready!" Joe yelled.

The screaming had reached its maximum for the night, making Addie wince a little.

"This one goes to a certain someone," Joe smiled at Addie.

Addie immediately recognized the first chords of the song as 6 Minutes rang out.

'**1 minute and the earth begins to shake**

**2 minutes and my hear begins to break**

**Another minute and she makes me feel brand new**

**that's just 3 minutes with you**

**4 minutes and she's everything I see**

**5 minutes and she's where I want to be**

**another minute and everything's brand new**

**that's just 6 minutes with you' **

Joe sang out as he kept smiling over at Addie, flipping his bangs.

A violet color rose to her cheeks as she smiled back.

"Ads you're blushing..." B mumbled from behind her.

"I am not." she argued back.

"Well this is our last song." Nick smiled.

"NOOOO!!" the crowd screamed.

"You all have been fantastic tonight." Kevin smiled.

"I think you mean fantastalistic!" Joe laughed.

Kevin began strumming as they played Goodnight and Goodbye.

"Goodnight!" Nick yelled.

"Sleep tight!" Kevin added.

"Sweet dreams," Joe smiled.

The three boys ran off the stage as the lights dimmed and the audience kept screaming. Immediately they collapsed onto the couches.

"You guys did great!" B smiled handing them some water.

"Fantastalistic." Addie smiled handing the boys some towels.

"So who was the song dedicated to Joe? A cute girl backstage or in the audience?" Nick smirked.

Joe's cheeks flushed as he wiped his sweaty face with the towel.

"Come on Joe, spill." Kevin laughed.

"Mhm cute gorgeous girl backstage." he shrugged.

He watched Addie over at the snack table as a smile curled on his lips.

"Told you Kev, he's got it bad." Nick laughed.

"Shut up!" Joe hissed throwing a pillow at Nick's face.

"When are we leaving?" Nick asked.

"Early tomorrow I think." Kev sighed.

After about an hour everyone headed towards the waiting tour bus as the Texas stars shined down.

Addie's mind raced as she lay on the hard cement looking up at the endless sky, pointing out the constellations she knew by heart, the little dipper, the big dipper and her favorite Orion's Belt. She had missed it. It had been nearly 2 years since she sat under it like she did now.

She and her aunt had moved to Texas right after her mom pass and moved to L.A. shortly after that. Texas was the reason she loved to run, her favorite kind of runs were either at night or right at sunset. A figure lay next to her.

"It's beautiful," he breathed.

"Yeah it is," she sighed.

"What are you doing out here Ads?" he asked.

"Thinking, I thought you were asleep?"

"Nah, I couldn't sleep, too much on my mind." he laughed.

"Yeah me too."

He scooted closer to her as she set her head on his chest as he put his arms around her. Joseph Adam Jonas what a charmer.

After an hour Addie was asleep. Joe loved how she slept curled into him. He picked her up bride style as he went back onto the bus. Joe gently pulled back her covers as he covered her up. He moved her bangs gently out of her face as he kissed her forehead. It could have been his imagination but he swore he saw a smile curl on Addie's lips.


	5. Chapter 4: Small Town Girl

1

**Chapter 4: Small Town Girl**

Addie tossed in her bed trying to go back to sleep, but it was useless, the smell of pancakes taunted her. No matter how tired she was her stomach was in charge now.

She ran her brush through her hair pulling it into a low side pony tail as she stumbled into the kitchenette.

"Morning," Kevin smiled.

"Mornin'," she grumbled.

Nearly everyone was awake B and Kayla were doing Yoga, Nick was reading, and well Addie was waiting for food.

"Addie can you go wake up Joe?" Kevin asked flipping yet another pancake.

"I guess..." she shrugged.

She could hear his even breathing as she drew back the curtain. Joe lay sprawled out on his bunk, shirtless revealing his toned abs.

"Joe." Addie whispered shaking him.

"5 more minutes..." he begged hiding his head beneath his pillow.

"Joe, wake up." Addie shook him.

"Nooo..." he whined.

"Joe, pancakes." she whispered.

Immediately his eyes shot open as he ran into the kitchenette.

"It never fails..." she mumbled

After breakfast Joe and Nick got into a huge Guitar Hero battle. Joe and Nick were tied until Joe pulled ahead by 400 points. Addie was playing on her laptop catching up with old friends on her secret Myspace. She checked one from her tutor back in L.A. sending her an assignment.

"It's still summer!" she exclaimed reading the assignments.

She began going through the math problems trying to tune out the loud shrieks.

"This does NOT make any sense." She fumed tempting to throw the work book out the bus window.

"What are you doing?" Joe asked scooting next to her.

"Rational Equations." She grumbled.

Joe was amazing at math, it had always been his favorite subject.

"All you're going to do is find the least common denominator and multiply." he smiled showing her step by step.

"So the answer would be x -3?" she asked working it out on the paper.

"Yeah." He nodded he passed her a small note.

Addie smirked as she opened it.

'**Hey! So it sucks that you have school work! I'm pumped for the concert tonight! Aren't you? I want to tell you something later when we can get away alone. How about when we get back to the bus tonight?' **Joe wrote.

Quickly she scribbled, _'I know I hate math... I'm excited for every concert! Yeah we can meet after the M&G and go for a walk or something.'_

Addie slid the note over to him as he gave her a nod.

After two hours everyone was exhausted and Addie was finally done as she set her assignments aside.

Finally they pulled up next to the Center.

Joe chugged another Red Bull as Addie sat next to him on the small couch as they prepared themselves to go inside.

"Come on guys!" Big Rob yelled from the front.

Addie glanced out the window to see a mass of fans screaming and waving signs. It was a mass of neon pink and green all trying to catch their eyes.

All seven of them and Big Rob journeyed into the arena. Making their way back stage to prepare for the show that was four hours away.

Addie changed into leggings and a mini skirt with black converse with pink shoe laces. She wore a grew tank with a pink tank over that. Her hair was smoothed to the law side pony as Monique did her make up.

"Lock down in 10!" a stage personnel yelled.

Slowly they journeyed into the back room as Addie collapsed on the couch. Her head ached from being on the bus all day.

"Lock down time." The stage person smiled as he shut the big black door.

Joe handed Addie a cold water from the fridge taking a Red Bull for himself and sat next to her. Kevin was listening to his I-pod, Nick was strumming his guitar as he took a bite of the candy bar, Joe gulped the Red Bull, B was laying on another couch mostly upside down, Kayla was sitting next to Nick talking and B was doing some yoga exercises while listening to her I-pod, probably sounds of nature.

"30 minutes." yelled Joe.

"I'm trying to concentrate!" she snapped.

"Before the show she gets stressed, so yoga calms her down." Addie explained to the bewildered Joe.

"You don't seem stressed." Joe laughed.

"OH believe me when show time comes closer I'll get tense, fidgety and nervous." she smiled.

Joe put his arm around Addie as she leaned into him resting her head on his chest, taking in his scent and listening to his heart beat. Joe held her tightly as her hair smelled of Honey Vanilla shampoo.

She looked up at him into his powerful brown eyes as he gently kissed her forehead.

"Show time!" yelled the same stage crew man.

Joe grabbed Addie's hand as they walked towards the stage. You could hear the crowd sounding like a loud roar, deafening.

"Do good." Joe smiled pulling her into a tight bear hug. He could feel her shaking and her breath short.

All four girls walked onto the stage to face millions of fans. Addie walked up to the microphone as the screaming intensified. The boys in the front row were whistling as the little girls hit them in the arm.

"Hey everybody I have a huge announcement thanks to center one lucky fan will get to come back stage and have a special Meet and greet with the boys before they perform. On your ticket there's a number here's the section Lawn ticket number 34629012," Addie called out.

She heard several groans but one shriek from a girl wearing a bright red tank top with Bermuda shorts.

"Okay I think I see the winner Big Rob will come to the center aisle and take you backstage." Addie smiled.

"So now for us we are Honest Kiss and this is called "Dreamin" B yelled as she began the first chords. Addie sang skipping around the stage taking in the lights and the screaming of their lyrics. They did two more songs as the girls stepped to the front.

"SO B do you know what time it is?" Addie asked smiling.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Is anyone out there?" they heard Nick's voice.

"I don't think so let me check." Joe's voice came as they ran onto the stage.

"They're not ready for this!" Kevin yelled.

Honest Kiss began to leave when Joe grabbed Addie's arm.

"Where are you going?" Joe pouted.

"Backstage." She smiled.

"Oh no you don't I want you guys to meet someone." Kevin smiled as he disappeared backstage for a minute. He led a girl onto the stage.

"This is Kara, she's 16 and is in drum line." Kevin smiled.

"She lives in Cleburne and has about six friends right there." Joe yelled pointing to the shrieking group on the Lawn Section.

"This is Honest Kiss, Addie, Brit, Kayla, and B" Nick introduced.

"Hey," she smiled.

"Well boys we'd love to chat it up but you have a concert to do." Addie smiled giving Joe a pat and a smirk.

Addie disappeared into the bathroom as her phone rang out, she checked the caller ID. 'Ugghhh' she moaned.

"What do you want?" she yelled.

"OH sorry Mrs. Montgomery."

"IS he okay?" she choked on her own words.

"OH my God."She sighed falling onto the floor.

Her eyes welled up with tears as they slowly fell down her face.

"Thank you for calling, I'm so sorry. If you need anything just call."

"Goodbye." she choked out.

Addie leaned against the wall with her knees up against her chest as B walked in.

"Ads what's wrong?" B asked kneeling next to her.

"He's gone." She choked out between her sobs.


End file.
